The American Association for the Study of Liver Diseases (AASLD) will hold a Research Workshop on "Intracellular Calcium and Cell Functions" on October 25, 1987 in Chicago, Illinois, immediately prior to the Annual Meeting of the Association. The Workshop has been organized by the Research Committee of the AASLD and will be aimed at younger investigators (postdoctoral trainees or junior faculty) working in the field of liver physiology or disease. The Workshop will emphasize general techniques and approaches to studying the role of intracellular calcium in the regulation of cellular functions, and will cover six main areas: 1. Techniques to measure cytosolic free calcium 2. Use of fluorescence microscopy and cytosolic calcium 3. Regulation of cytosolic free calcium 4. Receptor mediated changes in intracellular calcium in hepatocytes 5. Modulation of membrane transport by intracellular calcium 6. Role of intracellular calcium in hepatotoxicity Funding is requested to cover the cost for planning and conducting the Workshop and to defray the travel expenses and costs of honoraria for the speakers.